What I Call Life
by TwilightxXxWriterxXx
Summary: At first glance you would probably think that Bella Swan is a normal girl. That is the farthest thing from the truth. A girl can only stay strong for so long before she breaks, and when she does there is no one to pick up the pieces for her.


What I Call Life

A/N Hey everyone! This is just the beginning of my story and I have much more, so I'm not sure about it yet but let me know what all of you guys think and review!

Chapter One:

I sit in school feeling stupid once more. I wish I could understand this, I wish that I had time to learn all of this stuff, I wish I had a normal life. Mr. Morison just gave me back my math test that I had taken the other day and I wish I hadn't received it back. There was a big red F written at the top of it just like there always was. This time though there was a note written at the top in Mr. Morison's writing. _**Bella, see me after class please**_. Everyone thinks that I'm just dumb and that's okay. I'd rather have them think that than know the truth.

I actually love school. I find all of the stuff we learn interesting, and I appreciate the knowledge that teachers are attempting to give all of us. I try to focus in classes too, but normally the eight hours that I am there I spend worrying about the other 16 hours of my day and what is going to happen once I leave. I try not to, but I can't help it. Sometimes I think that I will go home and everything will be back to normal and it might have just been a dream, a very bad dream, but I know that is not true.

Looking at the clock I noticed there was only five minutes left in my last class of the day. My eyes started to water from the unshed tears that they held. The events of the day, and my past few days, and weeks, and years, started to catch up to me. I don't know how much longer I will be able to stay strong. I lay my head down on my arms that are crossed on top of my desk and rest my eyes for the last few minutes. There was nothing being taught in class today so I didn't have anything that I had to at least _attempt_ to focus on.

"Bella!" Mr. Morison's voice echoed in my ear as I jumped startled. I must have fallen asleep, I thought, as I rubbed my eyes. I look up and saw that he had pulled up a desk nest to mine and was sitting next to me, and the rest of the class was empty so the bell must have already rung.

I cleared my throat before I said something. "I'm so sorry I think I fell asleep it won't happen again I swear." I started to put my books and test in my run-down, green back pack when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and turned around wide-eyed.

"Bella, calm down it's okay I'm not mad don't worry. I just wanted to talk to you for a second." I sighed in relief. "You know Bella it's only one month into your freshman year and it doesn't seem like you are off to a very good start. You have a 64% in class right now, but I can tell you are a very bright young girl."

"Thank you." I said quietly looking down at my hands that were placed one on top of the other in my lap. "And I'm sorry. I will try to bring my grade up as much as I can."

"I know you will," Mr. Morison said, "But is there anything else that is bothering you? You seem tired all the time, and your attempt to focus has not gone unnoticed, but it does seem like you drift away a lot during class." I didn't know what to say to this. All I know is that I need to get home, and I can't be late.

"Oh no I'm fine, just tired is all. I understand though and will try to bring up my grades, and get more sleep. Thank you Mr. Morison I'll see you Monday." With that I grabbed my bag and rushed to my locker. I threw my bag in because I can never do homework anyways so there was no point in bringing it home. I looked at a clock on the wall and saw that I would have normally got home by now and it's a 15 minute walk, so I decided to run. Maybe that will buy me some time.

I rushed out of school and got home within minutes. I looked in the driveway before walking in and noticed that my dad's cruiser was still gone. Good. I went inside and tried to think of a quick dinner I could make before I got home. I searched through the cupboards and decided on spaghetti. I got everything out and started to cook right away.

Right as I was putting my dad's or Charlie as I normally call him, dinner on the table I heard the crunching of gravel from the driveway. That only meant one thing. He was home. My heart started to race and my breathing began to get more ragged. His car had stopped and I now heard him walking up the front porch steps and the front door slammed open with such force that the pictures on the walls looked like they were in danger of falling off.

I stayed were I was in the kitchen and made sure that all the knives were put away before he walked in. I heard his footsteps getting louder, and so was my heartbeat. Finally, he appears in the doorway. His eyes were black and he did not look happy. Great. "What the hell are you doing standing in my kitchen?" He says surprisingly very calm, but he was glaring at me.

"Um, I-I was, um, just f-f-finishing your dinner. . ." I stuttered. _Please don't hit me_. I thought as I closed my eyes.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE WITH THAT A LONG TIME AGO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I felt Charlie grab me before I saw him. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and shoved me into the kitchen counter. I fell with the force at which I was pushed and crumbled to the ground. Charlie kicked me in the ribs and shouted at me to get out of there in five seconds or else I would get more. "And go straight to your room. I'll see you up there later. Like always."

I ran out of there as fast as I could and went upstairs to my room. I hatted this part of the night. The beating wasn't that bad this time. He doesn't seem too angry today, but now I have to wait for him to come up here and do something to me that is a punishment worse than a beating, and I don't know when he will come up. I crash onto my bed and start crying, the first time today I actually cried. I can't believe I made it this long through the day.

I don't want to cry anymore though. I don't want to suffer, and be put through pain day after day. I knew what I had to do, and I finally had the courage to do it. After Charlie finished with me tonight, hopefully I will never have to see him ever again. I rush over to my closet and look for the biggest backpack that I owned. I started to stuff into it all of the clothes that would fit in there.

I heard Charlie barging up the stairs so I threw the backpack back into my closet and ran over and sat on my bed. The door to my room crashed open and I flinched. He came over to me and threw me back onto the bed and in the process I hit my head on the headboard.

"You're a slut just like you're mother you know that?!" He shouted at me while ripping off all of my clothes except my undergarments. He then was only left in his boxers and I always closed my eyes every night at this time. I never try to fight it anymore, or say a word, because I know now, that the punishment would be so much worse than I am getting right now if I did. Charlie violates me every way possible that he can. Every single night and tonight is no different.

I'm assuming about 10 minutes later, though I'm not sure because I try to not think about anything while it is happening, Charlie was finished with me and he threw me across the room. My back hit the wall and I heard it crack. I accidentally let a whimper escape my lips and he came over and grabbed my neck, holding me against the wall with my feet dangling above the floor. "SHUT UP YOU USELESS PIECE OF CRAP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU!" I barely managed a nod before he threw me to the ground and left me gasping for air. After he left the room I quickly put my clothes back on and sat on the floor by my door, listening to see if I could hear Charlie moving around. I had to make my escape as soon as possible because Charlie wakes up really early to go to work, and I want to be long gone before he notices I am.

About half an hour later I could hear him snoring loudly in his room. This was my chance. I quickly grabbed my backpack from the closet and opened my bedroom door. I could still hear him snoring so I made my way down the stairs. Before I left the door I went into Charlie's wallet and got two $50 dollar bills. I quietly opened the front door and closed it behind me and then once I knew I was out of hearing distance I ran for it.

I called a taxi and it took me to the train station where I got on the first train to Arizona that I saw. I know my mom's sister lives down there because I used to visit her all the time, and now I'm determined to go back. Goodbye Washington and hello Arizona!

**A/N I hope you guys liked this! It's one of my first stories so please please please review and let me know what you think! Edward will be in the next chapter if that makes anyone happy! I know it does for me!**


End file.
